


Pościg za miłością

by KasD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasD/pseuds/KasD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami pościg może przyczynić się do wielu poważnych wniosków, nie do końca związanych z pracą detektywa doradczego i jego asystenta. Do czego doprowadzą?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pościg za miłością

Dali się wykiwać jak dzieci. W czasie, gdy zajęci byli pościgiem, bandyta zwyczajnie ukrył się w jednym z ciemnych zaułków. Pozwolił im się wyprzedzić, po czym spokojnie poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Ale Sherlocka Holmesa nie tak łatwo było oszukać. W końcu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Zawrócił w mgnieniu oka, nie trudząc się by poinformować o tym swojego współpracownika. John przebiegł jeszcze kawałek, a gdy wydało mu się, że nie słyszy za sobą kroków, zerknął przez ramię i gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Z westchnieniem pognał za niknącą w oddali sylwetką w rozwianym płaszczu. Kierując się doświadczeniem, skręcił w jedną z bocznych uliczek. Liczne pościgi, w jakich brał udział z Sherlockiem, sporo go nauczyły i instynktownie wyczuwał co należy robić. W myślach już widział miejsce, w którym pochwycą zbiega.  
Wyłonili się zza przeciwnych rogów budynku niemal w tym samym momencie. Zdezorientowany bandyta nie wiedział co robić. Ciszę londyńskiej nocy przecięło wycie policyjnej syreny, które z każdą chwilą się nasilało. W końcu podjął decyzję. Szybkim ruchem sięgnął po skrywany pod kurtką pistolet. Nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, wycelował w Watsona. Rozległ się huk wystrzału, a zaraz po nim pełen przerażenia krzyk Sherlocka. Rzucił się w stronę doktora, który klęczał na asfalcie, ściskając dłonią lewe ramię. Spomiędzy palców prześwitywała krew.  
\- Sher… Sherlock… Biegnij za nim. – wydyszał.  
Holmes powiódł rozkojarzonym wzrokiem za mężczyzną znikającym za rogiem. Był rozdarty. John posłał mu to swoje żołnierskie spojrzenie, dając do zrozumienia, że nie powinien z nim teraz dyskutować. Zgodnie z rozkazem podniósł się na równe nogi. Mimo tego, że serce kazało mu wracać do Watsona, rozum wiedział, że nie może zaprzepaścić możliwości schwytania człowieka winnego trzem zabójstwom i fałszerstwom na światową skalę. Kiedy skręcił w prostopadłą ulicę, zobaczył dwie rzeczy. Uciekającą sylwetkę i policyjne radiowozy, które właśnie barykadowały jedyne możliwe drogi ucieczki. Sherlock uśmiechnął się blado. Przynajmniej to im dobrze wychodziło. Nie minęła sekunda, a z powrotem był przy doktorze.  
\- John… John, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał roztrzęsionym głosem, padając obok niego na kolana. Od razu, najdelikatniej jak potrafił, ujął jego ramię i zaczął oglądać ranę.  
\- Sherlock. Sherlock!  
Ten jednak był tak zaaferowany chęcią ratowania swojego przyjaciela, że nie uwzględnił w tym wszystkim faktu, że on może wcale nie potrzebować pomocy. Watson czuł się jakby mówił do ściany. Dopiero gdy stanowczo schwycił szczupłą dłoń, majstrującą przy jego ramieniu, Holmes jakby wybudził się z transu i na niego spojrzał.  
\- Sherlock, wszystko jest ok. To tylko draśnięcie. Nic mi nie jest, słyszysz?  
Dotknął dłonią jego policzka i odgarnął mu z czoła jeden zbłąkany, czarny lok. Dopiero ten gest sprawił, że Sherlock przymknął powieki, starając się unormować przyspieszony oddech i serce, chcące wyrwać się z piersi.  
Kolejny raz. Kolejny raz Watson został narażony na niebezpieczeństwo. W takich sytuacjach obwiniał tylko siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnego dnia może im zabraknąć tej odrobiny szczęścia, która dotychczas ratowała ich z opresji. A on nie darowałby sobie, gdyby coś stało się Johnowi. Jego Johnowi.  
Jedynym sposobem na zaradzenie temu była rezygnacja z czegoś - albo z pracy, która była nieodłączną częścią jego życia już od najmłodszych lat, albo ze znajomości z doktorem. Jednak obie te rzeczy znaczyły dla niego zbyt wiele. Otworzył oczy, którym od razu ukazała się twarz Johna. Zmęczona pościgiem i nieco zatroskana, ale mimo wszystko posyłająca w jego stronę uspokajający uśmiech.  
\- Nie zamartwiaj się. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. – powiedział John, jakby czytając w jego myślach.  
Sherlock w końcu odwzajemnił gest i pomógł przyjacielowi wstać. Uparł się, że musi go obejrzeć lekarz i na nic zdały się tłumaczenia Watsona, że on sam nim jest i doskonale sobie poradzi.

Detektyw też potrafił być stanowczy.

Spokojnym krokiem szli ulicą, na której końcu nadal stały policyjne radiowozy. Gdy tylko się zbliżyli, dorwał ich Lestrade, standardowo zadając całą masę pytań, zaczynających się od „Skąd wiedziałeś, że…?". Holmes zaczął na nie odpowiadać dopiero wtedy, gdy upewnił się, że Johnowi zostanie zapewniona odpowiednia opieka medyczna.  
Inspektor nie przetrzymywał ich zbyt długo. Grzecznie wywinęli się od propozycji podwiezienia do domu jednym z radiowozów. John pożegnał się ze śledczymi, Sherlock swoim zwyczajem nie zawracał sobie tym głowy i już chwilę później kierowali się w stronę Baker Street.  
Na ulicach Londynu nie było o tej porze żywego ducha. Panowała kompletna cisza, przerywana tylko miarowym dudnieniem ich kroków. Było tak spokojnie, że wydawało się to aż nienaturalne.  
John zerknął na swojego towarzysza. Szedł, nie odzywając się słowem, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Coś w jego twarzy wydało się doktorowi nie na miejscu, Sherlock zdawał się być czymś zmartwiony. A to z kolei martwiło Johna. Niestety, nie potrafił wydedukować wszystkiego po samym zlustrowaniu człowieka wzrokiem. Wolał sprawdzone metody, a rozmowa była chyba najskuteczniejszą z nich.  
\- Coś się stało? – zapytał wprost.  
Detektyw nie odpowiedział od razu, a zmarszczka na jego czole tylko się pogłębiła. Po chwili jednak przystanął i posłał Watsonowi smutne spojrzenie.  
\- Przepraszam, że po raz kolejny naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo. – szepnął cicho.  
\- Hej, przestań! – doktor żywiołowo zaprotestował – To nie twoja wina. Przecież sam doskonale wiem, że uganianie się z tobą za… mroczną stroną społeczeństwa nie jest bezpieczne. Ale ani razu nie robiłem i nie robię tego wbrew sobie. Nie masz prawa się obwiniać.  
\- Ja po prostu… Boję się, że cię stracę… - Sherlock uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.  
Mówienie o uczuciach nadal nie przychodziło mu zbyt łatwo. To był dla niego grząski teren. Przyzwyczaił się do chłodnych kalkulacji, w których serce nie miało zbyt wiele do gadania. Dopiero za sprawą tego niepozornego człowieczka, którego wpuścił do swojego życia, odkrył, że serce nie jest tylko narzędziem do pompowania krwi, ale odpowiada za coś o wiele ważniejszego.  
\- Sherlock... - John westchnął, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Zamiast tego ujął jego dłoń i mocno ją ścisnął. - Popatrz na mnie.  
Brunet z ociąganiem spełnił jego prośbę. Spojrzał w ciemne, niczym niebo nad nimi, tęczówki doktora. Emanowało z nich jakieś trudne do opisania ciepło, zarezerwowane tylko i wyłącznie dla niego.

Był wyjątkowy.

Ale nie wyjątkowy w taki sposób jak postrzegali to inni. Nie wyjątkowo inteligentny, spostrzegawczy czy arogancki. Nie wyjątkowy w znaczeniu „odbiegający od ogólnie przyjętych norm i zasad". Nie wyjątkowy jako jedyny detektyw doradczy. Nie o taką wyjątkowość chodziło.

Był wyjątkowy dla Johna.

John Watson potrafił dostrzec w nim o wiele więcej niż ludzie dookoła. Sherlock nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego tak jest. Ale, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie interesowało go to. Przyzwyczaił się, że jeśli chodzi o Johna, niektóre rzeczy po prostu są. Bez konkretnego powodu, bez wcześniejszego bodźca. Tak zwyczajnie egzystują w codziennej rzeczywistości i nikt nie ma potrzeby roztrząsać ich pochodzenia. Choć on nie raz próbował. Jednak w końcu poddał się, zauważając, że tak jak jest, jest dobrze.  
Sherlock patrzył w oczy doktora, widząc i wiedząc co ten chce mu przekazać. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało to wszystko, czego nie potrafił ubrać w słowa. Oczy doktora Watsona mówiły, a serce Sherlocka chłonęło tę opowieść. John dawał mu do zrozumienia, że nigdy go nie opuści. Że Sherlock jest dla niego zbyt ważny, aby mógł go tak po prostu zostawić. Że pojawiając się w jego życiu, uczynił je o niebo lepszym. Że mimo wszystkich niedogodności i niebezpieczeństw, dostarcza mu adrenaliny, której tak rozpaczliwie poszukiwał po powrocie z Afganistanu.

Że go kocha.

John także niezbyt pewnie czuł się w rozmowach o uczuciach. Ale detektyw tego nie wymagał. Im w pełni wystarczała ta rozmowa bez słów. Bo czy słowami da się wyrazić to wszystko co czuli? Pierwszy raz był w takiej sytuacji. Przecież przez całe swoje życie uważał się za hetero. Dlatego bronił się rękami i nogami przed świadomością, że Sherlock już dawno przestał być tylko jego przyjacielem. Ale w końcu uległ. Uległ mężczyźnie, którego obdarzył uczuciem, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie był w stanie zaofiarować żadnej kobiecie.  
Sherlock w końcu posłał Johnowi odpowiedź w postaci delikatnego, czułego uśmiechu. Zbliżył się o krok i pogładził doktora po policzku. Brunet zdążył tylko zobaczyć w jego oczach dziwny błysk, a sekundę później poczuł szarpnięcie za szalik i ciepłe usta Johna zderzyły się z jego ustami. Poczuł przyjemne mrowienie w okolicy żołądka. Oddał pocałunek, jednocześnie obejmując blondyna w talii, dzięki czemu przyciągnął go bliżej. Ten wspiął się na palce, by choć trochę zniwelować różnicę wzrostu.

Adrenalina wciąż buzowała w jego żyłach.

Uwielbiał to uczucie, kiedy z pozoru spokojna sprawa przeobrażała się w niebezpieczny pościg. W jednej chwili siedzieli w Bart's, gdzie Sherlock analizował jakieś próbki, a w następnej biegli ile sił w nogach ulicami Londynu. Ale tak naprawdę zataił przed detektywem część prawdy.  
Ostatnimi czasy nie mieli zbyt wielu zleceń takich jak to. Watson zdążył odzwyczaić się od tego dreszczyku emocji. Dlatego, kiedy nieco ponad godzinę temu bandyta wycelował do niego z pistoletu, strach go sparaliżował. W jego głowie rozbrzmiały wszechobecne wybuchy i serie z karabinów maszynowych. Jego kurtka nagle zamieniła się w kamizelkę kuloodporną, spod której wystawał wojskowy mundur.  
Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby pozbyć się tej traumatycznej wizji. Krwawiące ramię nie ułatwiało zadania. Miał ogromną ochotę poprosić by Sherlock wtedy z nim został, ale ostatkiem silnej woli zmusił go do pogoni za bandytą. Kiedy kilka minut później wrócił, był roztrzęsiony i przerażony. John też był, ale nie mógł dać tego po sobie poznać.

Dla niego musiał być silny.

A teraz każdy pocałunek, dotyk Sherlocka był potwierdzeniem i obietnicą. Potwierdzeniem tego, że obaj są cali i zdrowi, że wszystko jest dobrze. Obietnicą tego, że tak już zostanie.  
Zachowanie detektywa wskazywało, że on też potrzebuje tego zapewnienia. Zamknął Watsona w niespodziewanie silnym uścisku jak na jego szczupłe ramiona. Jedną dłonią błądził po plecach, barkach i brzuchu Johna, jakby chcąc sprawdzić czy na pewno wszystko w porządku.  
Ich pocałunki z chwili na chwilę stawały się coraz bardziej gwałtowne i namiętne. Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, mieli oddechy przyspieszone jak po długim biegu.  
Gdy Watson spojrzał na bruneta, ujrzał delikatne rumieńce na jego policzkach, lekko rozchylone wargi i nie do końca obecny wzrok.

Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko, bo doskonale wiedział co to znaczy.

Poczuł znajome dreszcze w okolicach podbrzusza. Szybko cmoknął Holmesa, ponownie pociągnął go za szalik i ruszył przed siebie. Zdezorientowany detektyw nie był w stanie oponować. W tym samym czasie John zaczął zastanawiać się czy uda mu się ujarzmić rosnące w nim pożądanie. Zerknął przez ramię na detektywa i gwałtownie skręcił w jedną z ciemnych, pustych uliczek. Szli w głąb, a skręciwszy zgodnie z jej biegiem, spostrzegli, że to ślepy zaułek.

Idealnie. –pomyślał doktor i zdecydowanym ruchem pchnął Sherlocka na ścianę.


End file.
